Social-media web sites, such as FACEBOOK, TWITTER, GOOGLE PLUS, and others, are widely used and increasing in popularity. Many users upload status updates, information, news, breaking events, and other similar content to these social-media sites using, for example, SMS text messages, emails, smartphone applications, or web browsers. All of these input methods, however, require typing (often on a small and inconvenient smartphone keyboard) and an often-metered data connection. A user, especially a mobile user, may not always have access to a 3G/4G data connection on his or her smartphone and may not have SMS text messaging included on his or her mobile account (or may subscribe to a pay-per-text type account). A need therefore exists for a system and method that enables users to post content to social-media sites with greater flexibility and ease.